spritechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Galacta Knight
Galacta Knight is a recurring villain in the series, being an antagonist in Fire and Ice (acting as one of the main antagonists of the Dream Land arc) and will be an antagonist in Time and Space. He is considered the greatest warrior in Kirby's universe, having once been sealed away due to his immense power and eventually joining the Dimension Corps. History/Background Information ﻿''See Article: Galacta Knight'' Personality Galacta Knight seems to be a warrior that fights with a code of chivalry, much like Meta Knight.﻿ He seems to respect and hate Kirby and Meta Knight for defeating him. He also gains some respect for Sonic after their match ended in a draw. Powers/Abilities Note: Information on this section mainly comes from the Kirby Wiki and the Superpower Wiki, along with observing how Galacta Knight fights in the Sprite Chronicles series. Powers *'Cutting:' Galacta Knight is able to easily cut almost anything simply by making physical contact with the objects. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Galacta Knight can use his lance to fire powerful energy beams. *'Energy Whip Generation:' Galacta Knight can create energy whips from nothing, which could be made capable of cutting through virtually anything. *'Flight:' Galacta Knight's wings allow him to fly. **'High-Speed Flight:' Galacta Knight can fly at incredible speeds. *'Cyclone Spinning:' Galacta Knight can spin like a tornado for both offensive and defensive purposes. *'Army Manipulation:' Galacta Knight can create and control an army. *'Fire Generation:' Galacta Knight is able to generate and project fire. *'Tornado Creation:' Galacta Knight can create tornadoes and whirlwinds. *'Lightning Bolt Projection:' Galacta Knight can generate, discharge, and control lightning bolts. Abilities *'Enhanced Strength:' Galacta Knight exerts super physical strength far greater than the average member of his species. *'Enhanced Speed:' Galacta Knight can move at extraordinary physical speed. **'Acceleration:' Galacta Knight is able to accelerate himself to high speeds. *'Razor Wind:' Galacta Knight can project wind in a way that allows him to cut through matter from a distance. *'Beam Emission:' Galacta Knight can project concentrated beams of energy for a destructive amount of damage. *'Enhanced Combat:' Galacta Knight has extensive fighting skills without the need of special or long-term training. *'Enhanced Swordsmanship:' Galacta Knight is able to wield a sword with incredible proficiency in speed, power, and skill. Fire and Ice Dream Land Arc Galacta Knight is first seen outside of the Halberd, talking to Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede. He states that he'll give them the Fire Shine (which he doesn't know what it is) if one of them can defeat him a duel. Upon hearing this, Kirby and King Dedede leave in order to go back to the kitchen and finish their eating contest, leaving Meta Knight alone with Galacta Knight. The two knights then clash, only to be interrupted by Sonic attacking Galacta Knight. After Sonic and Meta Knight have an argument, Galacta Knight askes Sonic who he is and what is his purpose for interrupting the duel. After Sonic replies, Galacta Knight is intrigued by Sonic's title and proposes that they have a duel. Sonic accepts the challenge, and, after Meta Knight relunctantly lets Sonic go through it, Meta Knight leaves. Galacta Knight and Sonic then have a brief conversation about the origin of Sonic's title and, afterwards, they clash. During their battle, Galacta Knight hits Sonic with a tornado attack, which leaves Sonic heavily damaged and Caliburn broken. Galacta Knight tries to convince Sonic that he can't continue fighting since his sword is broken. Sonic disagrees and, to Galacta Knight's surprise, transforms into Excalibur Sonic. The two then fight once more, only this time, Sonic was winning. They then collided one last time, resulting in a massive explosion. After the explosion clears, both of them are barely standing, with Sonic holding one of his arms and Galacta Knight using his lance to help him stand. He concludes that the match is a draw and decides to give Sonic the Fire Shine in exchange for Sonic telling him the significance of the Fire Shine. After Sonic gives him a brief explanation, Galacta Knight takes his leave, but not before he and Sonic agree to have a rematch after Sonic and the others save the universes. With that, Galacta Knight flies off the Halberd, leaving the Fire Shine in front of Sonic. Dark Prophecy Arc Prior to July 4, 2010, Galacta Knight was found by Dimentio and recruited into the Dimension Corps. On July 4, 2010, Galacta Knight is at the Dimension Corps' headquarters having a conversation with Mecha Sonic and Ganondorf about the advanced technology in the base. They are interrupted by Dimentio, who introduces them to newly recruited Dr. Eggman Nega. After the brief conflict between Mecha Sonic and Dr. Eggman Nega dissipated, Dimentio formally introduces himself officially names the team the Dimension Corps. Galacta Knight listens as Dimentio explains how he was rescued by the Darkness of Evil, but refused to join him and opted for creating a plan where, starting in five years, the Dimension Corps will destroy every existing dimension and universe and replace them with new dimensions and universes of their own design. Galacta Knight watches as Dimentio hysterically laughs while expressing how their plans will succeed and their enemies wouldn't be able to stop them. Time and Space Battles *Galacta Knight vs. Sonic (draw) Trivia *It is unknown how or where Galacta Knight got the Fire Shine, though he doesn't know what it is or what it is used for. Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Antagonists Category:Season 3 Antagonists Category:Dimension Corps Category:Video Game Character Category:Super smash bros Category:Kirby Characters